You and I
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Mengetahui orang yang disukai mencintai dan menderita karena orang lain, itu tak pernah mudah bagi Sasuke.


**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, cerita ini milikku.**

**Cerita ini pernah ku posting di Wattpad. Happy reading ...**

* * *

Malam ini kau tampak berbeda, kulit putihmu tak lagi kusam namun tampak segar seperti baru saja terbasuh air. Aku berharap dapat menemukan dirimu yang dulu.

"Aku senang kaudatang, Sasuke-kun," katamu dengan sinar mata yang mulai kukenali. harapku mulai besar, ini benar dirimu. Teman sekaligus gadis yang kucintai.

Kau mengayunkan langkah kecil, lalu melewatiku. Aku terdiam tak bergeming, bahkan ketika tangan mungil menyentuh bahuku. Kebiasaanmu tak pernah berubah, kau selalu suka memelukku dari belakang. Kau pernah bilang punggungku adalah bagian favoritmu.

Hembusan napasmu terasa hangat di tengkukku. "Aku terlahir kembali," bisikmu tepat di telingaku.

"Kau ... telah sadar," timpalku mengoreksi.

"Benar, itu istilah yang tepat." Tawamu terdengar lirih, kutebak wajah manis itu segera memudar, masih ada gumpalan amarah di hatimu.

Sekian tahun kita saling mengenal tentu aku meyadari perubahan pada milikku.

Kaumilikku yang tak pernah utuh.

Kaumulai mengatur napas, "Sudah usai."

Kubalikkan tubuhku, memandang penuh tanya, berharap rangkain penjelasan.

"Bicaralah, karena itu aku di sini," suaraku terdengar datar.

Aku siap mendengar segala cerita, bukankah ini yang kaubutuhkan ketika memintaku datang ke rumahmu.

* * *

Aku selalu siap mendengarkan isi hatimu, walau dalam hatimu ternyata ada orang lain yang lebih special dibandingkanku.

Aku selalu siap mendengar ceritamu, walau ada nama pria lain yang kausebut dari bibir indahmu.

Aku siap terluka untukmu, hanya untukmu Hinata.

* * *

Kau tak lantas bicara melainkan menuntunku menuju taman belakang rumahmu, tempat favorit kita. Tempat di mana dirimu dan aku sering membicarakan keinginan, hasrat, juga mimpi. Pada hamparan rumput yang tak tampak hijau karena tersamar gelap itu, kita berkamuflase bersama malam, memulai malam panjang kita kembali sama seperti dulu, sebelum aku memutuskan menjauhimu.

Lama kau terdiam dalam duduk yang merunduk, akhirnya kudengar juga helaan napas panjangmu. Aku seperti melihatmu menghempaskan bongkahan besar kecewa melalui hidung kecil itu. Sedang aku masih setia di sisimu, layaknya kekasih yang menunggu rangkaian kata-kata indah menjadi sebuah cerita yang kadang tak masuk akal.

Serangkai cerita yang membawamu pada masa bahagia, saat matamu dipenuhi oleh sosok indah lelaki itu. Atau, serangkaian cerita yang membawamu pada keterpurukkan yang membuatmu oleng dari pijakan, lalu tiba-tiba kau menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Sasuke ... aku selesai." Kau berhenti beberapa detik memandang kosong pada satu titik, "Sudah cukup." Kau kembali terdiam, "Kekecewaan ini tak sepantasnya menelanku terlalu lama."

"Berdamai pada rasa sakit adalah yang terbaik Hinata-chan," kataku menimpali.

Napasku terasa berat seperti ada sebongkah batu besar menghalangi jalurnya. Sudah terlalu lama kau menenggelamkan diri pada pedih yang digores sempurna oleh dia, lelaki yang tak pernah pantas di sisimu. Kau menangisinya sepanjang malam, hingga air mata itu menutupi sosokku dari pandanganmu.

"Tapi, aku takkan pernah bisa melupakannya." Matamu dilapisi saput yang tak bisa kutembus.

Lepaskan pedihmu dan biarkan aku masuk, namun kau tak pernah menyadariku. Tak ada celah untukku masuk, selain jalan parsahabatan.

"Tak perlu dilupakan, cukup lepaskan," kataku bijak.

Malam ini kau telah sampai pada titik terendah, lelah menghiasi wajah cantikmu. Aku mulai tersenyum dalam diam, mencoba mengajarkan kembali bagaimana membentuk garis manis pada bibir itu.

Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku berdo'a dengan pikiran-pikiranku tentangmu yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

"Sasuke, aku sangat mencintainya." Kepalamu menunduk, matamu terpejam, kau sedang menahan tangis, "Apakah terlalu besar mimpiku untuk bisa bersamanya?" suaramu terdengar serak, kau tak dapat menahannya lagi.

Air mata itu meleleh seperti gletser yang terbakar matahari, mengalir menjadi sungai-sungai es di pipi. Tangismu membangkitkan kemarahan dalam hatiku, mencengkram kuat dan membuatku gila ingin membunuh.

Kau terisak, badanmu bergetar hebat. Tepukkan juga belaian lemahku pada pundakmu hanya mengantarkanmu pada isakkan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Ini … untuk yang terakhir. Aku janji," katamu tersendat sambil menutup mulut dengan jemari indahmu. Tangis itu harus jadi yang terakhir untukmu.

"Menangislah sepuasmu."

Kurangkulkan tanganku pada bahu sempitmu.

"Lalu lahirlah kembali seperti katamu, mati kemudian lahir kembali. Berapa kali pun kau tersesat dalan tangis jangan lupa jalan pulang, kautahu Hinata kau memilikiku utuh."

Milikilah aku Hinata, saat itu juga ingin rasanya aku memohon.

Kueratkan pelukan menjadi sehangat mungkin, meleburkan dirimu dalam dekapan, berharap pedih itu remuk dalam rengkuhanku.

"Aku hanya menginginkan dia ada di sisiku." Kau kembali mengeluh setelah beberapa menit tanpa kata, tapi bahumu tak lagi naik-turun.

Wajahmu bersembunyi pada dadaku yang telah basah oleh air mata, "Pernah, ketika aku kehilangan sosok berarti dalam hidupku, saat kejadian tak terbayangkan itu hadir aku menginginkan dia hadir di sisiku," suaramu tercekat, lalu cerita itu terhenti.

Kau tak harus menjelaskannya karena aku mengetahui semua tentangmu dan dirinya.

* * *

Aku ingat, hari di mana awan hitam mengelayuti matahari, dan sekelompok angin yang berderu menampar daun-daun hingga terlepas pada rantingnya, daun itu seperti baling-baling tak berbadan.

Kau menatap kosong pada timbunan tanah yang meninggi, di dalam sana ibumu terbaring menyatu dengan tanah basah. Kau bahkan tak sanggup berpijak dengan lutut yang melemas, saat itu hanya ada aku, dia tak pernah datang untukmu.

Kau mengharapkan dia menemani, merangkul lalu mengusap bahumu. Berharap sedih yang kaurasakan berkurang dengan kehadirannya. Namun, dia tak pernah muncul, kau menyadari itu. Dia tak pernah benar-benar kaumiliki.

Hingga matahari merambat di ufuk barat kau masih betah dalam keterpurukkan, kau tahu aku tak beranjak dari sisimu, untuk mencecap getir yang sama. Kau mungkin tak pernah tahu betapa aku hancur ketika melihatmu hancur. Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana aku tersesat terlalu jauh saat bersamamu.

Lama aku bersimpuh bersamamu, dengan kau dihadapan, aku seakan sedang memujamu.

Tepat ketika gelap merambati bayang-bayang, kau berdiri kaku. Lutut itu bergetar karena terlalu lama bersimpuh. Aku mencoba menopang tubuhmu, dan sesegera mungkin ingin kubawa kau berlalu pada tempat ini, aku ingin membawamu berlalu pada hari ini.

Kau tampak terlalu lelah, aku ingin kaulekas tertidur, jangan pernah memimpikkan hari yang buruk lagi, jangan memimpikkan dia yang tak pernah datang, dan juga jangan pernah memimpikkan aku. Karena untuk bersamaku kau tak perlu bermimpi.

Cukup ingat aku Hinata, lihatlah aku yang tak pernah sanggup meniggalkanmu.

Pada malam panjang ini, aku berharap tak melewatkan sedetik pun ingatan tentangmu. Cahaya bulan menutupi kilauan bintang, cahaya itu bahkan merambat di antara tubuh kita. Kau masih betah dalam pelukkanku, entah karena kau merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti yang kurasa, hingga kau semakin mengeratkan tubuhmu lebih melekat pada tubuhku .

Isak tangismu tak lagi terdengar, tubuhmu dipelukanku bahkan telah tenang dengan deru napas yang ringan.

"Aku lahir kembali karenamu Sasuke," katamu pelan, seakan takut ada angin yang akan mencuri kata-katamu, "Aku menyadari bahwa hanya kau yang kubutuhkan, tak ada yang lain. Aku ingin meyakinkan pada diriku bahwa hanya kau yang kuinginkan, tak mau jika bukan kau," katamu penuh keyakinan.

Seketika pikiranku terhenti seolah ada gelap yang berhasil menyembunyikan kewarasanku. Kau yang tak pernah utuh menjadi milikku.

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata." Kutatap wajah cantiknya, adakah kesadaran dalam kata-katanya. Napas, jantung, juga pikiranku kusut tak bisa terurai. Mungkinkah akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanku Hinata.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, Aku kembali hidup hanya untukmu." Kutatap wajah seriusnya dengan lekat, tak ada canda hanya ada keyakinan yang mempengaruhiku. Saat itu juga kupastikan kita akan bahagia, Hyuga Hinata.

Setelah sekian tahun berada di sisimu hanya sebagai sahabat, dapatkah kurengkuh dirimu menjadi bagian dariku yang tak akan lepas lagi. Berharap bisa menjadi bagian dari kebahagiaanmu sekaligus penawar dehagamu.

"_Aishiteru_ Hinata," kataku mantap. Keberanianku yang dulu terkikis kini mulai tumbuh dan menebal.

"_I do_," suaramu yang tegas menohok gelenyar kegembiraanku jadi semakin menggebu.

Terimakasih kau telah menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tak menyesal sudah bertahan selama ini untukmu, cinta pertamaku, Hyuga Hinata.

_**END.**_

* * *

Aku dengar di Jepang, jika para lelaki ingin melamar gadisnya mereka mengucapkan _aishiteru_ karena itu aku menggunakan kata "_I do_." Untuk jawabannya, seakan Sasuke sedang melamar Hinata.


End file.
